Lucius's Princess
by GummyLil
Summary: Narcissa is Lucius's spoiled "Princessa"
1. A Surprise

"Draco, as you know, the quidditch world cup will be taking place next month," Lucius Malfoy said to his son, Draco, while pouring himself a cup of tea.

"Can we go and watch, Father? Please?" asked the boy excitedly.

"Of course, Son. Cornelius Fudge has invited our family to watch from his box! I expect you to be on your best behavior."

"Of course I will, Father," Draco assured.

"Draco, go and fetch your mother. Tell her that I have a surprise." Draco left the room immediately. He ascended the stairs leading to his parents' bedroom. He found his mother finishing up with her eye makeup.

"Draco! What brings you up here?" asked Narcissa, turning around to face her son.

"Father told me to find you. He has a surprise."

"Oh! Let's go down then," replied Narcissa as she walked past Draco, out the door. Draco followed her downstairs and into the drawing room. She walked over to where her husband was sitting and sat down. "Good morning, darling."

"Morning," Lucius replied, kissing her. "While I was at the ministry this morning, Fudge invited our family to watch the quidditch world cup from the minister's box. I have made arrangements for us to stay in the hotel in town near the stadium. We will stay there, unless you would prefer to camp like all the others that will be watching."

"That sounds lovely! I don't think living in a tent is for me. Thank you, Lucius." Lucius put down his teacup and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

**Please, please continue and review. The real princess part is in chapter three and after.**


	2. A Fine Day of Shopping

The Malfoy family had just finished packing their bags that they would be taking to the quidditch world cup. They walked outside and formed a triangle, holing hands. With a "pop," they all vanished.

They reappeared in a town filled with people. There were many shops selling a wide variety of items—from brooms to candy that makes you hover, from owls to poisons. All the buildings were small, except for one—the Snowy Owl Hotel. It was a huge building that was all white. The Malfoy family started walking towards it. When they got into their suite, they set their bags down and sat down in their living room.

"This is a nice place," pointed out Narcissa.

"Yes, it is," agreed Lucius. "How about we go shopping in town?"

"Okay. That sounds good," said Narcissa. She turned to Draco. "What do you think, sweetie?"

"Yeah, okay. Do I have to stay with you two? I am perfectly capable of shopping alone," Draco informed them. "I am sixteen." His mother turned back to face his father, who nodded.

"Son, you are growing up. I think you may go alone. Be back here by 5:00, okay?"

"Yeah, got it! Yelled Draco as he ran out the door before his mother could protest.

"Shall we go, my love?" Lucius asked his wife. He got up and walked over to her. She nodded.

They walked into town arm in arm. Narcissa loved going shopping with Lucius. He bought her anything she wanted. They visited all the shops on one side of the street before stopping for lunch. It was nearly 5:00, so they went back to their hotel room. Draco wasn't back yet. Lucius set all of the shopping bags down, which consisted of dresses for Narcissa, nail polish, jewelry, and his new set of dress robes. Right when the clock struck 5, Draco walked in the door. He had a few shopping bags, which Narcissa was afraid to ask what's inside.

"Did you enjoy yourself, son?" asked Lucius.

"Yes. I met up with Crabbe and Goyle. We had a good time together," responded Draco.

"We are going downstairs to the hotel restaurant for dinner at 7:00. I expect to see you dressed formally by 6:45."

"Okay." Draco turned and left for his room. The bed was smaller than his own, as is the room, but it was large enough for him. He put his bags down on the bed and walked into the bathroom to shower.

"Lucius, would you like to shower now or after I shower? I really don't care," Narcissa asked her husband.

"After you, love," replied Lucius, smiling. Narcissa nodded and turned to go into their room. She showered and started looking at dresses.

"Lucius, dear, which dress do you like the best?" she asked.

"Cissa, you look beautiful in all of them, but I like that one," Lucius said while pointing to a light blue strapless gown. Narcissa nodded and started putting it on. Lucius put on his new dress robes while Cissa did her makeup. When they were done, they went out to the sitting room to wait for their son. "Cissa, you look so beautiful! You're my little princess," said Lucius smiling at her. He walked over to her and sat next to her, pulling her onto his lap.

"If I'm the princess, you're my handsome prince!" said Narcissa, giggling. Lucius bent down and kissed her. They did not notice Draco walk in the room.

"Mother? Father?" Draco stared at them a little disgusted. They were startled to know he was in the room. "Umm… you both look very nice." Both of his parents went red.

"Thank you, sweetie," blushed Narcissa. Lucius stood up and held his arm out to his wife. They walked down to the restaurant together. It was a nice but long meal. All of the Malfoys were exhausted. They went upstairs and went to bed. Tomorrow would be the world cup

**Please review and keep reading. It gets good next chapter.**


	3. Lucius's Princessa

The Malfoy family awoke early. They were sitting around a small coffee table eating croissants.

"We have to leave here in one hour," announced Lucius Malfoy. "Draco, wear dress robes, as we will be with the minister."

"Yes, Father," replied Draco cheerfully as her headed for his room. Lucius got up and walked over to Narcissa, who was still eating her croissant. He fed her the rest of it. When she was done, they got up and went into their room to change.

Half an hour later, they were all dressed and ready to go. Lucius was in a handsome set of black dress robes. He held his walking stick in his left hand. The walking stick had been Narcissa's Valentine's Day gift to him. Draco looked identical to his father. Narcissa looked absolutely beautiful. She was in light blue, V-neck, dress robes and her hair was in a perfect French twist. Her face was flawless. She had applied her makeup very carefully.

"You look gorgeous, my love!" exclaimed Lucius when his wife walked in.

"Yeah, Mother, you're so beautiful!" agreed Draco. Draco had always thought his mother was the most beautiful girl in the world. He hoped he would be lucky like his father and have a beautiful wife.

"Thank you," blushed Narcissa. They formed a triangle and apparated to the stadium campgrounds. There were many tents scattered about. People were all heading towards the stadium. They were making their way towards the minister's box when Lucius sighted Arthur Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley.

"Let's put it this way, if it rains, you'll be the first to know," Lucius said nastily to Arthur Weasley and the others. They stopped and turned. Ginny Weasley stepped forward.

"Well, we can handle the rain. I bet your little 'princessa' can not." retorted Ginny, indicating Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa glared at Ginny who just smiled evilly at her.

"Princesses are not supposed to be in the rain. Only the poor will be left in the rain." Arthur Weasley stepped forward when Ginny couldn't reply.

"I bet you haven't made any money in your entire life! No witch in the right mind would marry you!" Arthur half yelled at Lucius. Narcissa went bright red, as she had just been insulted. Lucius was red because he was furious.

"How _dare _you insult my wife!" bellowed Lucius. You could see the steam coming out of his ears. Draco also took a step forward. Lucius and Draco were both exploding with rage. Hermione made a sad mocking face.

"Oh, can't the delicate princess speak for herself?" mocked Hermione, looking at Narcissa's flawless face. Narcissa stared back at Hermione before speaking.

"You're just jealous that I have a man that will stand up for me," Narcissa said calmly with a little smug smile forming on her rosy lips. Lucius went over to Narcissa and took her hands. Hermione watched them as she thought of something to say.

"Are you just too delicate to sleep in a tent?" mocked Hermione. Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa pretended to not have heard her.

"How about we go to meet Fudge now, love?" Lucius asked his wife. She smiled and nodded. He took her arm and walked towards the minister's box, Draco following behind.

**Please review! I worked really hard on the fight. Keep reading-it stays interesting!**


	4. The Weasley's tent

The Malfoys watched the game from the minister's box with Cornelius Fudge. When the game was over, they went back to their hotel suite. They would leave the next day and go shopping for Draco's school things in Diagon Alley. Draco was snoring loudly and Lucius and Narcissa had just gotten into bed. Lucius had his arms wrapped protectively around his wife.

"Thank you, Lucius, for taking us to watch," Narcissa whispered quietly into her husband's chest.

"Of course, love. Did you enjoy yourself?" Lucius asked his wife, resting his cheek on her head.

"Yes. It was quite fun, except for our encounter with the Weasleys and friends."

"Don't think about that part. You are my princess though," Lucius said, smiling and kissing Narcissa's head. She looked up at him and smiled. They drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

While the Malfoys slept, the Weasley tent was partying.

"I bet 'Princessa' doesn't know how much fun living in a tent can be!" laughed Ginny

"I doubt she does. Who would marry Lucius Malfoy?" asked Hermione.

"No which in the right mind would," replied Ginny, laughing really hard.

"He is protective of his 'Princessa' though. She is pretty."

"I know she is. She is like forty or something and looks 20!" pointed Ginny.

"That's why we call her 'Princessa."

"May I ask who this 'Princessa' is?" Molly Weasley was standing in the doorway. The girls wheeled around to face her.

"We are referring to Narcissa Malfoy- the spoiled wife of Lucius Malfoy and mother of Draco Malfoy. We met up with the Malfoys while you were with Fred and George at the stadium," explained Ginny.

"We didn't get into any physical fights. We just teased 'Princessa. It angered Lucius and Draco so much they looked like they wanted to kill us, but there were to many people around," continued Hermione.

"We call her 'Princessa' because she is really spoiled and Lucius Malfoy is really protective of her. She is allowed to do whatever she wants, spend as much money as she chooses to, and she looks perfect," finished Ginny. Molly nodded and left Ginny and Hermione together. The rest of the people had gone to bed because they would also go shopping in Diagon Alley.

**Please review! Feel free to PM me about the story, a chapter, or anything!**


	5. Separate encounters in Diagon Alley

The Malfoys apparated home the next day, changed their clothes, and apparated to Diagon Alley.

"Mother, Father, can I go shopping for fun alone?" Draco asked his parents. His parents looked at each other for a second. They seemed to understand each other without speaking.

"Of course you may, Draco. How about we meet in Flourish and Blott's in an hour?" Lucius suggested. Draco nodded. His parents each threw him a large pouch of gold. He turned and ran off into the crowd.

"Narcissa, I have some shopping I have to do. I don't think you would be to interested in any of the shops," Lucius told his wife.

"I have my own shopping to do as well. How about we go our separate ways?" Narcissa asked. Lucius nodded and turned to leave.

"See you in an hour in Flourish and Blott's," he called over his shoulder. It was their anniversary in a few days, and they needed to buy each other gifts.

The Weasleys had also arrived in Diagon Alley. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had gone to Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions, Fred and George were busy running their joke shop, Molly had gone towards Twilfit and Tattings, and Arthur had gone towards the jewelry shop. It just so happened that Molly and Arthur's anniversary was tomorrow. Little did they know, Arthur had gone to the same shop as Lucius Malfoy, and Molly the same as Narcissa Malfoy.

Arthur Weasley walked into the Jewelry shop. Lucius Malfoy was at a cabinet being assisted by the shop owner.

"Give me a closer look at the diamond necklace," requested Lucius. The shop owner pulled it out and let Lucius look at it.

"This necklace it one million galleons, Mr. Malfoy," the medium age wizard informed Lucius. The necklace was completely diamond. There was a huge pink diamond cut in the shape of a heart in the center. It had two diamond "arms" encircling it.

"Do you think I will have trouble paying for it?" sneered Lucius.

"Of course not, Mr. Malfoy. I was merely informing you of the price." One million galleons was more than the Weasleys could ever dream of! They themselves had only one gold galleon in their Gringotts vault.

"I'll take it." Lucius pulled out a huge sack of gold. He threw it on the scale. The shop owner nodded and placed the necklace in a box and handed it to Lucius Malfoy. He then turned and walked out of the shop, pretending Arthur Weasley wasn't there.

In Twilfit and Tatting's, Narcissa Malfoy was staring at the set of dress robes in a case, hanging on the wall. They were the most beautiful robes ever made. The famous magical French king, Louis the third, had designed them. He ran out of money before the ball that he was to wear them to, so he sold them. Molly Weasley had just walked in. She had never seen Lucius Malfoy's wife—she didn't know that the lady standing over by the wall was Narcissa Malfoy. Molly Weasley examined her for a minute. She certainly was beautiful! She had a flawless face, beautiful icy blue eyes, and perfect white, blond hair. She wore an expensive dress, which she guesses was worth more than everything she owned.

"Is there something I can help you with, Mrs. Malfoy?" The shopkeeper asked as he strode over to the beautiful lady by the wall. Molly raised her eyebrows. _So this is "Princessa." She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen! I wish I looked like her. _She thought to herself.

"Yes. Are those robes for sale?" she asked, pointing to the case on the wall. The shopkeeper looked up to where she was pointing.

"Yes, yes they are," replied the shopkeeper.

"I would like to buy them."

"They are designed for men."

"I am not going to be the one wearing them."

"Very well then. One and a half million galleons, please, Mrs. Malfoy. Might I ask who deserves such a wonderful present?" The shopkeeper magically lowered the display case and removed the robes. He folded them and placed the in a box.

"They are for my husband. It will be our 25th anniversary soon," she answered. She withdrew a huge sack of galleons and another sack half the size of the first. The shopkeeper placed them on the scale and handed Narcissa the box. She nodded and turned to leave, giving Molloy Weasley a cold glare as she departed.

Lucius was already inside Flourish and Blott's, waiting for the other Malfoys. Narcissa walked in ten minutes before the hour was up. She walked over to him and they stood together waiting for their son. Draco entered the shop fifty-eight minutes after he had left his parents.

They bought all of Draco's required school things, along with a new broom. Lucius had called a house elf to take everything back to the manor. The family was now having lunch together.

The Weasleys had gone home for lunch. When they had finished, everybody had gone their separate ways. Arthur and Molly remained at the table.

"Did you enjoy yourself in Diagon Alley?" Molly asked her husband. He nodded.

"I did see Lucius Malfoy. He bought a million galleon diamond necklace, probably for his wife," replied Arthur, conversationally. "How did your shopping go?"

"It just so happens that I saw Mrs. Malfoy in Twilfitt and Tatting's. What is her first name again?" replied Molly.

"Narcissa. What do you think of her? I think everybody in that family is rotten."

"I can see why Hermione and Ginny call her 'Princessa.' She is really pretty. She was buying the robes on the wall that were designed by the French prince- the ones that have been their forever because nobody who has the money to buy them needs them. She paid one and a half million galleons for them!" exclaimed Molly.

"They together spent two and a half million galleons! That was probably nothing to them. I've heard they have 11 full vaults at Gringotts. They have twelve vaults total. They only spend the money in vault twelve. I wonder why they were buying such expensive things today," Arthur told his wife.

"I overheard Narcissa saying that their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary was coming up. I didn't know they got married only a few days after us. Why don't we go outside and take a walk, hmm?" Molly suggested. Arthur nodded and stood up. He helped his wife up and they walked outside together.


	6. Anniversary

Lucius Malfoy awoke at 6:02 in the morning. His wife had he face nuzzled into his chest. She was still asleep. He got up and went to fetch the box that contained the diamond necklace he had bought for her in Diagon Alley three days earlier. Then, he returned to the bed and lay down next to his wife again. She awoke five minutes later.

"Good morning, darling," said Narcissa cheerfully. Lucius opened the box and took out the necklace. He unhooked it and put it on her.

"Happy anniversary, my love," he said, smiling. He leaned down and kissed her. She rolled over and picked up the gift on the bedside table.

"For you!" she exclaimed happily, holding out the box. He opened it and immediately recognized the robes.

"Thank you so much! I always wanted these robes, but I felt buying them for myself was far to much of a selfish thing to do."

"I am glad I bought them for you then. The necklace is so beautiful! I love it. I think of the pink diamond heart as me and the diamond strands encircling it as you."

"That is exactly what I thought of it as! I guess we start to see things the same way after being together twenty-five years," Lucius laughed. "You have always been, are, and will always be my princess."

End Lucius and Narcissa

Arthur Weasley woke up to find the other side of the bed unoccupied. It was his and Molly's twenty-fourth anniversary. He picked up the box containing the silver coated earrings he had bought his wife. They were nothing compared to the stunning diamond necklace Lucius had bought Narcissa, but they were something. He walked downstairs and found his wife cooking breakfast. She turned around and smiled.

"Good morning, and happy anniversary," she said.

"Happy anniversary," he replied. He handed her the box and she opened it. She gasped and hugged him.

"Thanks! They are so pretty! Let me go get your present." She walked into the small sitting room and returned with a brown box. Arthur opened it to find a nice set of dress robes. They were plain, but nice. He smiled and kissed her.

"Thank you. I have been needing a new set of robes to wear to work."

The End

**Please review my story. I worked really hard on it. I hope you loved it.**


End file.
